


Thinking Out Loud

by Potterslashfan



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterslashfan/pseuds/Potterslashfan
Summary: Albus is a worry-wort, but luckily he has Scorpius to set him straight.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Scorbus fic, or fan fiction of any kind. Constructive feedback and potential beta readers are more than welcome. Written for Scorbusfest.

“Why do you think people fall in love?”

  
Scorpius turned his head away from the vast heavens displayed above them to look at his boyfriend. Albus was still staring up at the sky, his face deep in thought, visible even in the darkness of the Astronomy Tower.

  
“Well, I suppose it’s the universe’s way of bringing a little sunshine, a little joy, and a little companionship into an often times dark, depressing, and lonely world. At least, that’s how it feels to me."

  
Scorpius intertwined his fingers with Albus and squeezed his hand. Albus squeezed back, but his face remained pensive and staring up at the stars above.

  
“I get that, I guess,” said Albus, “but, I think I was wondering more about HOW people fall in love. What brings two people together where two different souls meet up, and experience a connection that they don’t have with anyone else?”

  
Scorpius rolled over onto his side and looked intently at Albus. Then he relaxed and draped his arm over the other boy’s chest. He could feel the heart beating, or more accurately, thumping under his hand.

  
“Babe, what is bringing this on all of a sudden?”

  
Albus finally broke his gaze away from the stars in the night sky and faced Scorpius. They were centimeters apart. Scorpius wanted to kiss those lips badly, but knew that whatever Al was getting at must be important, so he resisted the urge to start another make out session.

  
“I don’t know,” he said, “I’m just thinking out loud, I guess.”

  
“Is this about Romania?”

  
Albus looked back up at the sky and took a deep breath.

  
“No… yes… maybe?”

  
“Cleared that right up, you did, mate,” said Scorpius.

  
“It’s just that, I’m going to be gone for a full two years, and you’re going to be here, doing your healer training. We fell in love so easily, who’s to say you won’t fall in love just as easily with someone else. Or even worse, what if I do? Things were so natural and easy for us, so does that mean falling in love is always easy?”

  
Scorpius sat up quickly with an incredulous look on his face.

  
“Albus Severus Potter, look at me.”

  
The raven-haired boy turned toward to Scorpius, a little startled by the sudden movement and tone in his voice. Silent tears ran down Albus’ cheeks, obviously destressed about voicing his fears and concerns.

  
“People fall in love in many, mysterious ways, each varied and special in their own way. My Dad said that he fell in love with my Mum the first time she saw all of his scars from the war, including the tattoo on his forearm, and told him that it didn’t matter to her and it would never matter to her. Rose told me once that she fell in love with Sarah when she cared for Rosie during her infamous breakdown during O.W.L’s in 5th year.

  
“As for me, I realized that I loved you when I almost lost you in that alternate timeline, even if looking back on everything it really started on that first train ride. And I continue to fall in love with you every single day.”

  
“But—”

  
Scorpius put a finger up to Albus’ lips to cut him off.

  
“No buts, Albie, I need you to hear this.  
“From the first time I met you until this very day, the last one of our lives at Hogwarts, I have loved you. I loved you when you stayed for my treats, even though your cousin and best friend at the time wanted nothing to do with me. I loved you when you tried to stand up for me against the bullies. I loved you when my Mum died and you were there for me at the funeral. I loved you when your father tried to keep me away from you. I loved you when I accidentally wiped you from existence and I loved you when I created my first patronus, in the face of ultimate death from a hoard of Dementors. I loved you when you begged Delphi to stop when I felt the worst pain of my life, and I loved you when you comforted me afterward. I loved you when you held me during the nightmares and when I almost had a breakdown to match Rosie’s. I loved you with each and every letter I got from you when we were apart during Summer and Winter breaks.”

  
Scorpius finally took a breath, but dived back in before Albus could say anything.

  
“Al, I loved you when I was afraid to tell you my feelings, when I was afraid that you would reject me for being gay, and worse yet for having feelings for you. I loved you when you kissed me, right here in this very spot for the very first time. I loved you when you snuck over to my house while you were grounded last summer, and I love you every morning when I wake up, whether you are in the same bed with me or not, although Merlin knows, of course, that I prefer when you are. I fall in love with you when we kiss, I fall in love with you when we hold hands, I fall in love with you when you make love to me, and I fall in love with you when we are doing nothing besides keeping each other company.  
“Babe, what we have is special. What we have is unique, and what we have could never, ever be duplicated. Even with your internship with your Uncle Bill, I will always love you. Whether we apart for two years or ten, there will never be anyone but you. So no, falling in love is not easy, but it is completely worth every moment we get to experience it.”

  
Albus voice was almost a whisper when he replied. The tears now completely filled his eyes and his cheeks.

  
“Always?”

  
“Always. A Molfoy always keeps his word.

  
Albus was speechless. He felt so reassured by the monologue he had just heard, but had no way of expressing it to this amazing man he was able to call his boyfriend. So instead of talking, Albus did the same thing he had done three years ago tonight. He closed the distance between them and kissed the boy who owned his heart. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. The kiss was fierce, hungry, and powerful. It was a kiss which tried to tell Scorpius everything that he couldn’t say.

  
“Score, I need you to make love to me, please? Right now, under the thousands of stars above us. Please, Scorpius?”

  
Scorpius could hardly refuse such an invitation.

  
A half an hour later, they broke apart and laid back down to gaze at the stars, their energy all but spent. This time Albus placed his head over Scorpius’ naked chest while the blond twirled his thick locks of hair in the way he knew would be a comfort to Albus.

  
“I’m so scared, babe.” Albus’ voice sounded so tiny.

  
“What are you scared about, Albie?”

  
Albus composed his thoughts for a moment before going on.

  
“I’m scared that I won’t be good enough to justify my internship. I’m always scared that I’m not good enough for you. As stupid as that sounds, and as much as I know it’s not true, I’m scared that I won’t be able to stand two years apart from the most important person in my life.”

  
“You will be good enough, and you ARE good enough. You were the top of your class in Care for Magical Creatures, you have been fascinated by dragons since you were a boy, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Bill Weasley may be your uncle, but he would never have offered you this internship if he didn’t think you could handle it. It would be deadly for someone who wasn’t qualified.  
“As for the other silly part of what scares you, you are more than enough for me. You are worth waiting for, and as I said earlier, I could never love anyone else and I would never want to love anyone else. I’ll keep repeating that until it gets through your thick Potter scull. I loved you when we were 11, I love you now at 17, I will love you at 23, and I will love you when we are 70. I will keep telling you that until one day you finally believe it. Albus, my life would not be worth living if you weren’t in it.  
“We will do what we have to do to get through the next two years. We will graduate tomorrow, we’ll spend this summer on Holiday in France, and in the fall you will go to Romania while I continue my studies here, and we will find every opportunity and every excuse to see each other. We will write, and we’ll probably wear our patronuses out now that we know how to make them talk to each other. We’ll sneak away together whenever our schedules allow, and above all, remember that we’re just a portkey away from each other.”

  
Once again Albus was so glad that one of them could be a voice of reason. He reached up and kissed Scorpius on the lips.

  
“That,” he said, “sounds like an amazing plan. I love you so much, and I’ll miss you every day we’re apart, but as long as you keep reminding me, I will remember that we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together.”

  
“You bet your ass we are, so don’t you forget it. Oh Al, one last thing. Thank you for thinking out loud, and trusting me enough to tell me what’s on your mind. That’s how I know we are going to get through this with flying colours.”

  
“Happy anniversary, my love. Thank you for putting up with my neurotic ways.”

  
“It’s what makes you, you, Al. Happy anniversary to you. Three down and many, many more to go. Now, lets get dressed before a ghost or someone else catches us up here like this. I can only imagine what Peeves would do.”

  
“Now that scares me more than anything we’ve talked about tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This was inspired by Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. For my first ever piece I think it came together well. I don't know how to find a beta though, so If anyone wants to volunteer or point me in the right direction that would be awesome!


End file.
